Count The Ways
by HC247
Summary: "How do I love thee?" Apparently, more than even Elizabeth Browning was able to come up with. Based on "One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'" prompt set on Tumblr. Shameless Fiyeraba
1. 78

**Hey y'all, welcome to my new project! This is based off a series of prompts I found on Tumblr entitled: One Hundred Way to Say 'I Love You"**

 **Since I'm Fiyeraba trash, of course I had to do it**

 **Expect lots of fluff, occasional angst.**

 **As always, I'd love to hear any thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

# 79- " _I'll still be here when you're ready."_

He's always loved watching her.

The early days of Shiz were particularly a riot when she'd often catch him staring for no reason. She never knew he loved the way her nose crinkled when she was attempting to tackle a challenge: scientific, political, or magical or how her eyes brightened behind her think glasses while discussing the right of Animals with a passion that he security envied. Often enough, it was Galinda that would notice him watching and playfully smack his bicep.

"Dearest, stop that. You'll creep Elphie out."

Snapping to attention, it was still hard to miss the satisfied smirk pulling at Elphaba's mouth at her roommate's reproachful tone. Smiling gallantly, he always apologized, but his eyes continued to be drawn to the strange girl in their circle.

His staring became problematic when it inadvertently brought all of his walls crashing down.

Stuck in the woods North of Shiz with a Lion cub and "Galindafied" green girl could do that to guy; especially when said green girl has hands that feel like velvet, brown eyes as deep as the wells in the Thousand Year Grasslands, and she's staring right back at you.

Somehow he had managed to talk his way free and avoided her for the next month, only to see her a final time before he feared he might never see her again.

He is very glad he was wrong that day.

Now, she's standing right in front of him, their faces so close that they are breathing the same air. One arm is around her, his fingers gently stroking her waist while the other is cupping her face and his heart swells as she unconsciously leans into his touch. The forest is unusually quiet around them, accented only faint chirps and buzzes of nature.

Smiling gently down at her, he whispers the words he been wanting to say for a very long time. "I love you."

He watches as she inhales sharply and her eyes widen, then flick away and he knows she thinks that he expects her to say it back.

Waits, keeps watching as an array of emotions play across her face; her eyes light, then dim; lips parting, then closing. "Uh…Fiyero, I…"

He would be lying if he denies the disappointment pricking at his heart, but he knows she loves him too, even if she doesn't realize it yet.

Tipping her chin to him, he kisses her and smiles against her lips when he hears her sigh and wind her arms around his back to pull him closer.

One day, she will be able to say it back to him.

And when she's ready, he will still be there to hear it.


	2. 16

#16- _"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."_

It wasn't the storm that kept Elphaba awake at night. Actually, she had always enjoyed a good thunderstorm; found them soothing. a habit that had taken her roommate the better part of eight months to accept. Still, as beautiful as it was the listen to the roll of the thuner and see the lightning dance across the sky, her insomnia this night was caused by something much more alarming.

FUnny, she had been sleeping quite soundly until a strangled cry had jolted her upright. Blinking the sleep away, it only took her hazy mind a few seconds to realize it was happening again.

Shiz...

Beside her, Fiyero thrashed violently, tossing to one side, then turning to the other. Elphaba scrambled out of the way as his arms flailed, narrowly avoiding a knock to the head and stood with a sigh.

The nightmares had started soon after she had restored his humanness. Though relieved and happy to be rid of life as a scarecrow, something about the return had brought back the horrific memories that had made his initial transformation to a man of straw necessary. After the first night, they had sat at the breakfast table in stark silence. As their coffee grew cold, Fiyero had simply taken her hand and recounted the dream with wide, horrified eyes as she had merely listened, noting the way his grip tighten as the story progressed. As scared as he felt, she was terrified.

After all, it was her fault he'd never be normal again.

"Fae?" His sleepy voice called her from her thought. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "I was already up. Just returning from the bathroom." She lied smoothly. Taking a seat beside him, she smoothed a few errant hairs from his forehead before asking, "Same one?"

Gripping her hand, he gave a humorless laugh. "Always is." When he saw her face fall, he added. "Don't go there, Fae. We've been over this. It's not your fault."

She sighed as he placed a kiss to her palm. "I just want them to stop. I hate seeing you like this."

"They're lessening," he soothed. "I'm sure they'll be completely gone in no time."

"Dont placate me, Fiyero. I'm serious"

"So am I." He countered, eyes slipping closed when he felt her fingers comb through his hair. "Come back to bed." He murmured, tugging her down beside him. "When you're in my arms, the dreams never come."

Smiling slightly, she allowed him to pull her down beside him in th bed and wrap his arm around her waist. Hooking her fingers through his, the smile grew when she heard him sigh deeply and bury his face in her hair. When his breathing began to even out, she finally allowed her own eyes to slip close as she snuggled deeper into his solid frame.

The dreams may come, but they would face then as they had everything else.

Together.


	3. 30

_#30- "One More Chapter"_

"Do we have to do this _all night_?"

Glancing over her spectacles, Elphaba suppressed a sigh on frustration at her companion's pitifully hopeful face. "You realize that the exam is in two days, don't you?"

Across from her, Fiyero's mouth tightened. "How does he expect us to learn this whole book by then?" He held up the offending item, throwing a disgusted glare in its direction for good measure.

"It's the final. You've had the entire term to learn it," Elphaba explained, calmly. "Now, let's get back to it, shall we?"

"It's 8 o'clock at night!" he exclaimed. "You let Galinda go, already."

"Galinda, much unlike yourself, has been studying with me for the last four days."

"How much time do you spend on this?" he muttered

"As much time as is needed." she retorted, sharply. "Now, do you want to do well on this exam or not?"

The Prince slammed his book shut with a snort. "You know, what? Forget it. I appreciate your attempts to help, but it's no use. Right now, I don't even care."

Elphaba shot to her feet. "And there's your problem. You _don't_ care. Life is one big party to you, isn't it? You're an Oz damn _prince_ for Lurline's sake. Do you even realize what you could do if you did care?" Shaking her head, she closed her own book and began to slip it into her bag. "You could go so far, Fiyero. I just wish you could see it."

He stopped her with a touch to her sleeve and a quizzical gaze. "You think I have potential?"

Her eyes flicked up to his, surprised to find him watching her expressions so intently. "Do you think I would be pushing you so hard if I didn't?"

Again, she simply stared at her for a moment, as if to gauge the truth in her words.

She stared right back. "The only giving up on you, Fiyero, is you."

He swallowed, then took a seat at the table and reopened his book. "All right. Let's get this over with, then. I'm exhausted." A yawn escaped him as if to prove his point.

She joined him, this time suppressing a victorious grin. "Good choice. But, maybe just a little more for tonight. I do have a room in the library booked all day tomorrow anyway."

He did groan this time and her smile escaped. "Oh, and be sure to be there by 8. Tomorrow, the challenging material begins."


	4. 28

**_Sorry for the delay in updates. It's been a rather busy week. Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I love reading your thoughts! I hope you'll keep them coming!_**

* * *

 _#28- "Drive safely"_

They were close. Too close.

Rising to his feet, Fiyero exhaled he heard the approaching footsteps of his company. Five men drew near and stopped before him, immediately ceasing their chatter and snapping to attention. "Orders, Sir?"

He sighed. "Looks like a dead end. Maybe we should move on. A little to the south, perhaps?" he suggested, inclining his head, brow arched in question.

Murmurs of agreement came much to quickly and he suppressed a sigh at the autonomy at which these poor fools followed. He knew they were only acting as trained, but despite only following orders, annoyance spiked as he watched his men trot off. It only made him realize how much he missed his days at Shiz. When he wasn't a prince or a prize or a captain, but simply Fiyero. A friend or an adversary, depending on the day.

To one person in particular.

He missed _her_.

He had been so sure he would find her. Should he have been an outsider, he was sure it would have been annoyingly optimistic in his search and he surprised a grin at the reaction such an attitude would garner from her. But every alleged sighting or attack lit a spark of hope somewhere deep inside that this was not over.

He had followed a covert report today- a sighting by some Quadling farmer of the mysterious figure poking where it should not be. Once again, the flickering ember sprang to life and he was certain that he would finally see the one he continuously searched for.

Until they didn't.

With a resigned sigh, Oz's newest captain turned away and slung his rifle over his shoulder, muttering, "Every time a goose chase. Nothing but a wild goose chase."

"Well you certainly couldn't expect me to show myself with your idiotic buffoons running amok, now could you?" A sardonic voice quipped from behind. Fiyero whirled, leveling his rifle at the source and was stunned to see a wicked smirk peeking out from under the brim of very familiar hat. "Hello, Fiyero."

"Elphaba, " He breathed her name as she removed her hat and set her broom aside. Lowering his rife, he stepped toward her. "I'm..ah..sorry about...this" he stuttered, indicating the weapon in his hands. "Habit."

The green woman inclined her head slightly as she studied him. "I'd heard rumors you had joined the Gale Force." Slight suspicion colored her tone. "I had hoped they were false.

"Only to find you," he countered, quickly. "Glinda and I..."

A hint of a smile tugged at her mouth. "How is Glinda?"

"She's getting by," he answered, honestly. "She misses you."

"Hmm." Her lips curved into a soft grin. "I miss her too. Tell her for me, will you?"

"Of course," He returned her smile. "How are you?"

"I'm alive."

"Which I'm very thankful for."

She snorted. "I'm not sure your superiors would share in your relief."

He scoffed. "Screw them."

A brow arched high on her head, but he could see the mirth twinkling in her eyes. "Such insubordination so quickly?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I never was one to obey orders easily."

That earned him a chuckle. "Some things never really do change, do they?"

"No," he grinned, "not really." His expression turned serious. "Elphaba, you do realize that Glinda and I are on your side, right? That we're working from the inside?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but shouts in the distance captured her attention. Her eyes flicked from him to the trees. "Sounds like your men are nearly here. Wouldn't they love to find us like this?"

The Prince suppressed the urge to shoot every single one of them in the foot as he forced a smile. "I'm just glad you're safe. Take care of yourself, Elphaba. This won't last forever"

Her face held a hint of regret. "You always were a dreamer, Fiyero." She hesitated. "...but before I go, thank you. For what you're doing."

The smile he gave her was answer enough, but as she turned to fly away, he felt his chest tighten. "Elphaba!"

She turned, eyes wide and brow raised in silent questions while he grappled for something, anything, he could say. "That thing. Are you sure it's safe?"

Elphaba's brown eyes followed his line of vision to the broom in her hand. "It's gotten me this far."

"Oh...right. Of course." Before he could stop himself, his hand caught hers, squeezing her fingers, gently. "Well, just take some care, all right? I can't imagine a broom being the most trusty method of transportation."

She simply stared at him for a moment before offering him a indulgent smile. "I'll be fine. I promise." Hesitantly, she dropped his hand. "It was so _good_ to see you, Fiyero," she whispered, before climbing on the broom and kicking off the cold ground.

Fiyero watched as she flew out of sight moments before his men burst into the clearing. One stepped forward, nervous and apologetic. "No sign of her, Captain. It's like she vanished into thin air."

He chuckled, "Seems we've been outwitted again, Gentlemen. Don't worry. One of these day's, she'll be back."

And she would. He knew it.


	5. 64

**Sorry for the wait. Life has been crazy and I've been traveling for work. Big thanks to SunRise for her help with this idea!**

 **As always, I'd love to hear any thought you have. Thank you always to those who have reviewed. You rock!**

* * *

#64- _"It's two sugars, right?"_

"Umm..Sweetheart? Are you sure these aren't done?"

Sidestepping quickly to the right, Fiyero narrowly managed to avoid colliding with an ebony hurricane armed with oven mitts and a towel. "Oh no! No, no, no,no!" Elphaba moaned, yanking open the oven door and ducking when she was met with a steady stream of smoke. "How did this happen?"

Fiyero waved a burst of errant fumes away with his hand as she pulled the tray from the oven. "Any survivors?"

"Burnt to a crisp." she answered, setting the metal tray on the stove and turning to him with a sigh. "I've _never_ burnt anything before. I always counted on you for that sin."

"Thanks a lot," he deadpanned. Settling his hands on her hips, he took the opportunity to glance around her at the charred remains of the cookies she had promised him that morning. "They could be edible."

The look he received from her was doubtful. "I'm not even sure they could be called 'cookies' at this point."

He shrugged. "Sure they are. Cajun style." The Prince dropped a kiss on his wife's head before moving around her and poking one of the black lumps. Finding it had cooled enough to handle, he quickly popped one into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Elphaba simply watched, her expression comically somewhere between disgust and perverted curiosity. "Well?"

He swallowed and shrugged again. "I've eaten worse things."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I'm serious," Wiping his mouth, Fiyero remarked. "Just the outer shell is burnt. The insides are actually quite tasty." He made a slight face. "Although it could use a little more sugar, if you ask me."

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm throwing them out," she declared.

"They're perfectly good cookies!" Fiyero protested.

Elphaba leveled a glare on him. "You just admitted that they were burnt to a crisp and needed to be sweeter."

"...I like sweet things!"

"Then you should have married Glinda," she shot back, dumping the charred remains in the trash. "Now don't bother me until I finish the fresh ones." Turning back, she saw him gathering eggs, flour, and sugar from the cupboards and setting them side by side along the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." He flashed her the same smile that always seemed to weaken her resolve. "Lead on."

Elphaba blinked, then shook her head. "The mixing bowl is in the sink. It needs to be rinsed, then mix three parts flour with two parts sugar. I'll get the wet ingredients together. Make sure to stir them well so they don't sti-" Her words were quickly muffled by his lips when she found herself swiftly whirled around and locked firmly in her husband's arms.

She allowed herself a moment of brief indulgence before pulling away. "Really?"

He grinned. "You're adorable when you're flustered." Inching his fingers into her hair, he pulled her close and kissed her again, longer and deeper. Despite herself, Elphaba wound her arms around his necking returned the kiss, smirking when she heard Fiyero related a satisfied sigh. "What was that for?"

His smile was teasing. "You said two parts sugar, didn't you? I was just following directions"

Rolling her eyes, the green girl extracted herself and pointed to the flour. "Measure."

Fiyero saluted her with a spatula. "Yes ma'am!"

Shaking her head, Elphaba couldn't help but press another brief kiss to his lips before reaching around him for the eggs and supplying the measuring cups. He winked at her before turning his attention back to his task, causing a small grin to pull at her own lips.

Sometimes, maybe _sweet_ wasn't such a bad thing.


	6. 92

**Quick one tonight.**

 **As always, I'd love to hear any thought you have and thank you always to those who have reviewed. You rock!**

* * *

 **#92- _"I want you to be happy."_**

"Did you see the papers this morning?"

Fiyero yawned as he entered the kitchen, flopping down into the chair next to his wife. "I woke up less than ten minutes ago," he retorted, resting his head on arms folded on the tabletop. "The only thing I've seen is lower half of my eyelids."

Instead of the usual sarcastic response, he was met with only silence. Forcing himself to crack one eye open, the other immediately followed when he saw Elphaba sitting across from him. One hand was curled round the handle of her coffee mug, causing his face to inadvertently contort at the sudden aroma that assaulted his nose. He had no idea how she could stomach the stuff. When (and that was a rare 'when') he did partake of said beverage, he preferred a mug of milk with a bit of coffee to liven it up.

As much as he hated it, that wasn't the reason for his immediate concern.

What made him pause was her expression: a deeply wistful melancholy with a touch nostalgia in her smile. In her other hand, Elphaba held a copy of _The Emerald Chronicle_ , a popular periodical published in Oz that boasted a wide distribution far beyond its borders. She must have caught him staring because she passed him the paper and said, simply, "Glinda is to be married."

"You're kidding," he murmured absently, but one glance at the page confirmed her words. His ex-fiancee smiled back at him from a glossy photo under a headline proclaiming the joyous news. Allowing his eyes to skim the small print, he noted, "It says the wedding is in three months."

"Newly engaged last night," Elphaba quoted, tracing the rim of her mug with a long finger. Her lips tilted upward in a half smile. "Glinda always said she would have a short engagement." Smirking at her husband, she added, "She had herself engaged to you immediately after that first night at the OzDust, you know."

He chuckled, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Even out 'real' engagement came as surprise to me."

Elphaba's smile faded as she took another swallow of coffee. Her expression became somber as she pensively met her husband's gaze and confessed, almost in a whisper. "I wish I could be there."

Replacing the paper on the table, he sighed, "Fae...we've been through this..."

"I know," she managed, looking away. "It's no safe. No one can know. I know." Rising, she moved to the icebox and retrieved a few eggs. Grabbing a pan, she placed it on the stove before pouring Fiyero his own mug of milky coffee and set it before him. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

He paused, then rose and followed her to the stove. "You're angry with me."

She ignored him, cracking the eggs into the pan and lit the fire with a perfunctory snap of her fingers.

He suppressed an agitated sigh and moved to stand behind her. He hated the tension that paused the topic of their life in Oz. He knew how much Elphaba missed her only friend. It killed him to think of the family and friends he had left behind. But, even years later, anonymity was their only chance at a 'normal' life.

A life that didn't involve Oz or anyone in it.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he drew her back, thumbs moving in circular motions to ease down the guard that he knew she had erected. She stood stiffly under his hands as she cooked, pretending not to notice his attempts to pacify her. "You know, pouting isn't very becoming," he teased, only to be speared with a glare that sent him fumbling back a step or two.

Turning away, Elphaba retrieved two plates, deposited the eggs on them, and placed the pan in the sink, quickly extinguishing the flame in the same manner she had started it. "Eat." she said, shortly, taking a seat at the table. "We're due to help Mully in an hour."

"Mully can wait," he answered, taking a seat next to her. "Look at me, Fae."

She did, almost begrudgingly.

"Don't you think that if I could change things, I would?" Taking her hand, he linked their fingers together and met her eyes. "I hate that it has to be like this. I hate seeing you like this. I'm sorry that you're so unhappy with me and our life here."

Elphaba was silent for a moment, then dropped her eyes to their joined hands and admitted in a quiet voice, "I'm not."

Fiyero blinked. "Not what?"

"I'm not unhappy." she replied. "I love you, Fiyero. So much. And I love our life together. There are just sometimes when I think...is it enough?"

Tentatively, he asked. "Is it?"

He watched as her lips tilted into her iconic half-smile. "Most of the time. Other times..."

He tightened his grip on her fingers, feeling his heart sink a little. "I understand. There are some things that can't be replaced."

"I wouldn't trade my life with you anything, even the chance to return," she continued. "I'm not angry with you, Fiyero. Just the...I don't know, universe, I suppose. That it even had to be like this in the first place." Her expression softened as she brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I'm sorry it comes out at you. I know that's wrong. You've done nothing to deserve it and I..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Elphaba, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

" _You_ make me happy," she replied, earnestly, smiling a little more for his benefit than hers. "I'm sorry for acting so childish, Fiyero. Truly."

Bringing her hand to him, he smiled, kissing her knuckles, then pulling her closer to kiss her properly. "You're forgiven," he answered, pulling her closer until they were face to face. "And, who knows? Maybe one day, we'll figure out a way to see Glinda again."

"You think?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say I've learned to 'never say never' when it comes to you, eh?" he teased, kissing her again before releasing her. "So, are you happy now?"

One shoulder lifted into a non-committal shrug. "Getting there." Pointing at his plate, she ordered, "Now eat before your food gets cold."

Fiyero smirked, taking a large bite of his eggs, declaring them perfect as he reached for his mug. Gulping the liquid down, only seconds passed before he spat it out, sputtering and coughing. "Sorry, I think I grabbed yours by mistake."

"No," she chirped, holding up her own mug. "I was still annoyed when I poured it for you." Taking a sip, she gave him an innocent smile. "Apologies."

He watched, flabbergasted, as she finished off her coffee and kissed him before adding, with a smirk, "By the way, Fiyero, _now_ I'm happy."


	7. 74

_**This is continued from the previous one.**_ ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **#74- We Can Share**_

"Berries?"

Across the kitchen table, Elphaba's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're a bit cheerful this morning, aren't you?"

Popping a handful of the sweet fruit in his mouth, Fiyero shrugged. "Can't a man enjoy his breakfast?"

"A man, yes. You're usually slogging in here half asleep and drooling on my tabletop." Pointing her spatula at him, she added, "And don't chew with your mouth full."

"Yes, mother."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Fiyero."

"I learned from the best," he retorted, swallowing the last bit of his coffee. "As much as I would love to sit here and trade insults with you all morning, we don't have that kind of time today. There's a bag on the bed. Would you mind packing it for us?"

Elphaba spared him a glance as she wiped the last of the egg residue from the stove. "Pack a bag? Are we going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Grinning, he rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "A small pre-anniversary trip with my sweetheart." Pressing a quick kiss to her hair, he released her. "I have to get going. Be ready to leave by the time I come home."

"Fiyero, wait!" Wiping her hands, Elphaba charged after him, cutting him off before he set one foot out of the door. "Aren't you going to tell me where we're going? How will I know what to bring?"

He smiled that annoyingly charming smile he always had when he was keeping a secret. "You'll figure it out. Didn't I tell you? I married you for your brilliant mind."

She snorted. " And here I thought you married me for my looks."

"Nope. That was just a fantastic bonus." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he allowed himself a slow kiss before stepping away. "Love you. Be good. I'll see you tonight."

"Your charms won't always work on me, Fiyero!" Elphaba replied with an exasperated sigh as he meandered down the path. "Seriously, where are we going? Fiyero?"

With a shake of his head, the Prince stopped and called back. "Just humor me, love! Trust me: you'll enjoy it!"

Did he really not know her at all? "Fiyero!"

He stopped again, but didn't turn around. After a moment's hesitation, he finally admitted, "There's a clue in the bag."

Without waiting until he was out of sight, the green witch bolted for their bedroom. True to his word, a traveling satchel rested on the bed, open and waiting to be filled. Glancing inside, Elphaba quickly saw that Fiyero had already begun the packing and she slowly began to remove the few items that he had placed there.

At the bottom of the bag lay a map and a copy of _The Emerald Chronicle._ Taking a seat on the bed, Elphaba withdrew both and gasped as she realized what she held in her hands. On the map, the Emerald City had been zealous circled multiple times and _The Chronicle_ declared the wedding of one Glinda the Good in three days times.

Beneath both of those lay a note in her husband's slanted script: _Never Say Never. There are some things that are worth the risk to share. Happy Anniversary, Fae._

"That man," she murmured, but smiled in spite of herself. Excited anticipation surged through her veins as she gently replaced the articles and the map back in the bag. Moving to her dresser, she placed the note on top, thankful for an opportunity that she believed would never come and the wonderful idiot with whom she was blessed enough to share these moments.

* * *

 **PS. There's a thing happening on Tumblr called the "Wicked Past Lives AU". Pretty much, you sign up to write a one-shot using the pairing of your choice, but set in a period of history. It sounds like a lot of fun! You have until November 1, 2016 to sign up, so the earlier you do it, the better chance you have of selecting the historical era that interest you most (including Modern and Future AU).**

 **For more info and to sign up, follow _wicked-collaborations_ on Tumblr. I encourage everyone to take part!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. 84

**_#84- "The key is under the mat"_**

"We have arrived, your Goodness."

Glinda the Good smiled her thanks as the footman handed her down from the carriage and returned her small reticule to her possession. "How kind. And you're certain this is where I am to meet the envoy?"

He nodded, the motion almost imperceptible under the weight of his stovetop helmet. "We are in exact location as specified on the missive. Are you certain you'll be all right?"

It was the blonde witch's turn to nod, the professional smile never wavering on her face. "I'll be fine, Pierce. Although it is good to know you're never far away."

Another curt nod from the footman. "I am always happy to serve her Goodness- even if I don't always agree with her sensibilities. Are you certain this message is valid and not a sordid plot to lure you from the safety of the palace?"

"We are a long way from home, aren't we?" Glinda acknowledged, "But not to worry." Placing a hand on his arm, she smiled wider, more genuine. "You have served my family faithfully for two decades. I would trust no one else to accompany me."

He bowed, "An honor, as always, my lady. Should an hour suffice?"

"I don't see why I would need any longer."

"Very good. I shall be close by if you need me."

Glinda thanked him again, then simply watched as he drove away, leaving her completely alone. With a deep breath, she withdrew a small paper from her reticule, reading it over again and again, even though she had already committed the words to memory.

 _Your presence is required at the Badlands border at 2 p.m. on the 23 day of January. You must come alone. It is matter of life and death._

The strange note had arrived three days before, just six weeks after her marriage celebration. She had argued with Adrian endlessly over the best way to handle the situation and, after many sleepless nights and exhaustive days, he had finally relented to her wishes.

Being quite familiar with her antics, he had also threatened to tie to her a chair if she worried him any longer than necessary. But one problem at a time.

Glancing up, she took a cautious step forward, she called to a hesitant, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"You came."

Faster than Glinda could blink, a dark-haired man with ochre skin appeared in front of her, stepping out from the heavy brush. "Do I know you?"

He smirked, eyes lighting in a far-away familiar way. "In another place. Although, I was at your wedding. Congratulotions; you made a stunning bride." He chuckled. "Although I never imagined you would be anything less."

The blonde swallowed hard, the first fingers of unease pricking at her nerves. "Do I know you?" she repeated. "Why have you called me here?"

"I'm sorry. I never have been good at the whole 'mysterious stranger' bit. Perhaps this will help." With a snap of his finger, the facade fell away and Glinda found herself staring into a pair of blue eyes she hadn't seen in half a decade. "F-Fiyero?" It came out as a squeak.

He chuckled and stepped closer. "It's so _good_ to see you, Glin."

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, but launched herself into his arms, hugging him with a surprising amount of strength. "What in Oz are you doing here?I thought you were dead!"

"As it was meant to be," he admitted, squeezing her tightly. "In all honestly, you were never supposed to know we survived."

"Sweet Oz, I'd kill you myself if I weren't so happy to see you." She muttered as he set her on her feet again. "Wait... _We?_ "

"And that would be the other part of the surprise," he deadpanned. "Elphaba is alive."

"Elphie...alive?" Glinda's eyes fell shut as she shook her head. "That can't be. I _saw_ her, Fiyero. I saw her die!"

"You saw a shadow on a curtain," He amended gently, grasping her arms so she wouldn't swoon. "I know it's a lot to take in all at once. I'm sorry...so, so sorry to put you through this, but..." he hesitated a moment before sighing. "...Fae needs you, Glin. She's been in a very bad place for a long time."

"Hence the urgency of the note..."

Fiyero nodded. "We came to the wedding against my better judgement because I thought it would help her deal with the loss. She was so happy to see you, even if it was from a distance." His expression darkened. "But it wasn't enough. When we returned, she seemed to slip further into her darkness. I know she loves me but she needs her best friend."

Glinda glanced up at him. "Does she know I'm here?"

"No.I couldn't tell her and take a chance that you wouldn't come. I don't think she could have handled that disappointment." He gave a wry smile. "She's not as unbreakable as she wants us to think she is."

Glidna chuckled. "That sounds like Elphie."

Fiyero returned her smile. "The house is about a quarter mile north of here. Elphaba is at the market, so just let yourself in. There's a spare key under the 'welcome' mat."

Her brow furrowed. "You're not coming?"

"I have a few other errands to run, but I'll be along soon enough." Stepping forward, he embraced her again "Don't give her too much of a fright now. I'll probably already be in trouble for not allowing her to clean up before you came."

Glinda laughed for the first time. "I've missed you, Fiyero."

"Lisewise, kid." Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he pointed north. "Get going. I'll be home for dinner and we'll all catch up."

Glinda waved him off and turned away, a new spring in her step. She would most certainly be walking north today.

Right after she told Pierce she would most certainly be staying longer than an hour.


	9. 45

_**#45- "What do you want to watch?"**_

* * *

 _Ah, Sunday..._

Fiyero released a long and contented sigh as he shrugged out of his shirt, nose wrinkling at the strong, unpleasant oder that suddenly hit his nostrils. _Ugh._ Without a second thought, he chucked the garment into the basket near the foot of the bed, half tempted to never commit to manuel labor again. He was prince, after all. "Though legally dead one," he muttered aloud.

"Who's legally dead?" Elphaba asked as she entered the room, fastening the necklace Fiyero and given her on their last anniversary around her neck. Pausing to add the matching earrings, she added, "Never mind. i probably don't even want to know."

"Wow," Fiyero remarked, eye widening as he took in the striking contrast of her navy evening gown against her green skin, accented by the minimal jewelry and elegant updo. "You look stunning, sweetheart," Appreciation colored his tone. "What's the occasion?"

She froze, fingers attempting to fix an errant strand of ebony that refused to keep it's place. "You forgot." she deadpanned.

Yes. "No!" he exclaimed, rushing to her side. "I was just getting ready. As you can see!" He grinned, Striking a pose and proudly placing his hands on his hips.

Elphaba glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, studying his mussed hair, bare chest and work-woe trousers. "Right. And you were planning to attend the opera looking like that?"

He huffed. "The opera? Today is the opening match of Quoxball season." Wilting a little under her pointed gaze, he tried, "Since when do you attend the opera anyway? Since when do we even _have_ an opera here?"

"A touring production just happens to be stopping at the Town Center," the green girl answered absently, searching for something on her dresser. "And I've always loved the opera. I never thought I would be able to see one again." Turning, she speared him with a glare. "You were the one who bought me tickets, after all."

 _So you could attend with Mrya or Sera. Oz, even Glinda._ "I...suppose I did forget," he muttered. Stalking toward the closet, he added. "I hope my suit is clean."

She stopped him with a hand to the chest. "Never mind the suit, love. From the smell in this room, _you_ need to be clean before anything else."

Never one to pass up an opportunity, he countered, "Is that your way of inviting me for a shower."

"It's my way of telling you to shower...alone." A smile pricked at her lips despite her tone and she leaned up to kiss him, "Now go get ready."

"But...Quoxball...Segar had sideline passes and..."

This time she laughed aloud at the tortured expression on his face. "I thought you enjoyed the opera."

"I enjoyed whatever I had to at the time to impress you." He shrugged, "We're married now."

Elphaba could only blink at him. "Oh, for Oz's sakes... Fiyero, it's one night out."

He sighed, but moved toward the bathroom. "You're right, Fae. I'm sorry. Give me fifteen minutes."

 _That man..._ "Fiyero, wait!" She rolled her eyes as his face peered around the bathroom door and sighed. "Go to the game with Segar."

He blinked. "What about the opera?"

She waved a dismissive hand. "You've worked so hard and given up so much to be for me. You deserve a day to yourself. Besides, Sera spent twenty minutes yesterday lamenting how she wished she could see an opera. I'm sure she'll be available despite the short notice."

He blinked again, but she swore she saw his lips curl upward. "Seriously?"

She chuckled this time and went to him, holding his face in her hands as she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Completely. Enjoy yourself, my sweet. I'll see you tonight."

Throwing open the door, he swept her into his arms, squeezing tight. "You're amazing." He kissed her again, soundly. "and I'm sure Sera will feel the same way."

"Have fun," she replied, simply. "But, seriously, Fiyero. A shower wouldn't be a terrible idea before the game."

"It would still be more fun if you joined me," he whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Whomever said you only needed one today?" she whispered back, smirking as his grip on her waist tightened. Kissing his cheek, she playfully pushed him into the bathroom. "Go. I'll see you tonight."

"You're the best!," he called.

"Don't forgot it!" she answered, then, with a voice deceptively sweet, added, "The ballet is coming next month." An evil smile crept across her lips as his irritated groan came through the door. "You owe me,"


	10. 56

_56\. "It brings out your eyes"_

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Unable to resist, he attempted in vain to suppress a smirk at the roll he knew his wife's eyes were lifting into that the present moment and his suspicions were all but confirmed with the audible huff that followed. "No one has been here fore half a decade" she replied, making quick work of the lock with a snap of her fingers.

"My point exactly. Anything could be waiting for us inside."

This earned him an exasperated sigh from the woman in front of him as she turned to face him. "It's abandoned, Fiyero. Not decrepit." With a quick flick of her wrist, the door was opened. "For all his bad qualities, Frex did know a thing or two about building something to last."

"Just not his relationships," the Prince muttered as he followed her inside. Once he was satisfied no roof was about to cave in on top of them, he allowed himself to relax and glance at this surroundings for the first time. "So this is it?"

Beside him, Elphaba gave a simple nod, but said nothing. By instinct, his fingers found hers and he knotted them together as he followed her gaze around the large foyer. A grand staircase loomed ahead, offering a teasing glimpse at an expansive second floor above. Another hall lay to the left, no doubt leading to numerous studies, parlors, and the kitchens. To his surprise, that was the direction that Elphaba began to lead him. "I thought you were going to show me where you grew up?"

"I am" was her only reply but thus began a journey into a side of the green girl that he hadn't fully grasped. When Elphaba had initially mentioned she wished to return to her childhood home, Fiyero had been reluctantly fascinated. Despite the life they had built together, his wife's youth was one subject that he knew straggly little about. Conversations with Glinda at school and various comments Elphaba had offhandedly made through the years had provided a minuscule cue every now and then, but the full picture had continued to be elusive as any inquires were immediately shut down.

Imagine then, his surprise when planning their latest visit to Glinda, Elphaba had casually added a brief detour to Munchkinland to their itinerary. Despite his concern for their safety, curiosity eventually won over fear, leaving the Vinkun Prince with an eagerness to learn more about his enigmatic Princess and the early years of her life.

So like an overeager pupil, he followed her through every doorway, down every hall, into every room, and up every stair as she gave his an abbreviated version of her first two decades of life. Her hand never loosened its grip on his palm, at times even fighting at a particularly tense moment or unpleasant memory that unintentionally slipped from the vault of her mind. Several times, Fiyero stopped to draw her close, holding her against him because words weren't enough here.

At one point, he whispered into her hair, "I wish I could have been here."

"You're here now," she murmured, her words muffled against his chest, and somehow he knew that was what mattered.

Eventually, Elphaba paused outside of a door at the end of the second floor hallway. Fiyero simply watched in silence as she reached forward and traced the ornate carvings with her long, green fingers before pressing her palm to rest against the aged wood. "Where are we, Fae?"

"This room belonged to my mother." She supplied softly, hand still resting on the door.

"Do you want to go inside?"

She paused, fingers curling into her palm before her hand dropped to her side. "I don't know if we should." When he didn't push further, she turned to face him, eyes fearful. "What if I don't like what I see, Fiyero? I haven't been inside this room for more than twenty years. After she died, Frex forbade anyone from coming here." She shook her head. "We shouldn't have come."

"Fae..."

"This was a bad idea."

"Why?" Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he pressed on. "Why not go inside?"

The green girl exhaled and whispered. "Everyone has always told me she loved me as I was. But what if that was only a platitude for a child? What if she isn't who I remember?"

Pressing a kiss to her hair, he encouraged, "There's only one way to find out, sweetheart."

With a frustrated groan and a rare moment of weakness, she slid her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly before stepping away, squaring her shoulders, and and throwing open the door before reason could win out.

Fiyero released her hand as she stepped inside, knowing this was something she needed to do on her own. Still, he couldn't squash his curiosity enough to keep from sneaking a peak inside as Elphaba took a few steps inside. When she glanced back at him and motioned him forward, he did as she asked and moved fully into the room.

For such a large space, it was sparsely furnished. One ornate bed rested against the far wall, flanked by an armoire on one side and a small vanity with a looking glass on the other. Elphaba approached the bed, running a hand over the dusty sheets, yellowed with age. "I remember this place," she mused softly, moving to the vanity. Rifling through the random pieces of jewelry that lay abandoned there, she whispered, "She used to spend hours here with me."

Fiyero offered a tentative smile as he stepped toward the armoire to begin his own investigation. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Noticing a small box on top of the dresser, he motioned her over. "Hey Fae, any idea what this is?"

Placing the necklace she was holding back on the vanity, the green girl moved to his side, eyes narrowed. "It looks familiar, but it can't be..." As she came closer, her brown eyes widened as she ran her fingers over the bronzed surface. "Can it?"

Fiyero blinked. "I don't know. Can it?"

Ignoring his remarks, she picked up the box, turning it over in her hands. "If this is what I think it is, it should only take a moment and- Ah!" her face brightened as the lock gave way with a click, popping the lid open. Smiling fully for the first time since their arrival, she set the box down. "Fiyero, come see this."

Taking his place at her side, he inspected the contents with "What is it?"

"My mother kept all of her favorite things in this trinket box." Elphaba whispered, fingers hovering over the file of treasures inside. "Here is her engagement ring from my father, a brooch given to her by her mother, and-oh!" With stunned silence, she pulled something out of the box and cradled it gently in her hands.

Fiyero took a moment to study the small miniature she held in her hands "Is that her?"

Elphaba nodded. "And me. I never even knew she had this made."

Wrapping an arms around her, Fiyero drew her close to his side. "Looks to me like she loved you very much."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, the green girl smoothed her fingers across the portrait. "She was so beautiful."

"You look just like her" Fiyero mused, "I wish I could have met her."

"I think she would have liked you," Elphaba murmured. "She had a bit of a wild streak from a few different stories I've heard."

Fiyero chuckled, "I like her already. Hey, what's this?" With his free hand, he reached forward and extracted a thin silver bangle from the box. "Isn't Melena wearing this in the painting?"

"Let me see." Accepting the bracelet, she studied it before slipping it on her own wrist. "I remember her wearing this. It used to fascinate me."

She held up her arm to for his closer inspection as he studied it. "It suits you, he admitted. "You should take it. In fact, I think you should take the entire box."

"What? Fiyero, no, I couldn't."

"Why not? It just setting here and collecting dust. Besides, I think Melena would want you to have it."

She hesitated for a moment, but shook her head again. "It's too much. The things in this room are better left untouched."

He acquiesced with a sigh, but suggested, "Then what about the bracelet and the miniature? You know, happy memories and all that."

When she didn't shoot him down immediately, he knew he had won. "It would be nice to have something of hers," Elphaba admitted. "I lost the only other keepsake I had of her when I fled from Oz."

"It's settled then." Shutting the box, he stepped away and pocketed the portrait. The bracelet still rested on her wrist and he placed a kiss to it before twining their finger together again. "It really does flatter you, you know."

A brow lifted in question. "It's a bracelet, Fiyero."

"I meant seeing you happy. I would cross Oz a dozen times just to see your eyes light up like they did today. I'm only sorry this place holds so many bitter memories."

Elphaba didn't reply immediately, only searched his face, caressing his cheek with her free hand before lifting herself to kiss him properly. "And yet here we are, making new and better ones." Smoothing a hand down his chest, she leaned against him as she cast a final look at her large house that now stood empty. "But this isn't where I belong anymore. I know that now."

Looking up at him with a smile, she tightened her grip on his hand, her mother's bracelet clinking against the buttons on his shirtsleeve. Let's go home."


	11. 47

_**To my guest reviewer(s): Since I can't reply privately,**_ ** _thank you! I'm so glad you're here and I hope you'll keep reading._**

* * *

 _ **#47- Did you get my letter?**_

* * *

 _Dear Fae,_

 _It's me. Again_

 _I feel like I've exhausted all of the necessary pleasantries in my previous letters (which have still gone unanswered, by the way. All of them.)_

 _Yes, yes, I know you're somewhere out there saving the Animals and defying the Wizard and changing the world. I'm happy for you, really._

 _Come home!_

 _You had no problem giving Avaric the big ol' middle finger when he pissed you off at Shiz (and to be honest, he deserved it. He 's lucky that's all he got from you, I suppose). My point is you've never run from problems before. Why is now any different? Come home, Elphaba. Nessa misses you and G(a)linda cries way more than should be healthy. They need you. Oz needs you._

 _Hell, I need you. Probably more than I'm willing to admit._

 _So why DID I just tell you that? To be completely honest, I'm not sure. Maybe I miss you too. Maybe I'm just tired of living lies. Maybe I'm just really, really drunk right now (Clue: This is the right answer. Pro tip: Tequila, vodka and brandy do not a good combination make.)_

 _But you want to know the thing that scare me the most? I think...I'm falling in love with you. Scratch that. I think I fell for you before you left._

 _But that's not the scariest thing._

 _The scariest thing is that I may never get to tell you even if I'm not completely sure I want to...or should..._

 _But I am._

 _So you see, you really do need to come home. The sooner, the better, actually._

 _Come home and somehow everything will magically all work out (See what I did there? Magically? Hah.)_

 _I think I need sleep._

 _So, I'm going to go do that. But seriously, Fae. Come home. Please._

 _Because I love you. Also seriously.(At least, I think so)_

 _Yours,_

 _Fiyero._

 _P.S. I am never drinking again._

 _P.P.S. That's a lie. It's good to have goals tho, right?_

 _P.P.P.S. Come home._

 _P.P.P.P(?) S. Sorry for being so awkward at the train station._

* * *

 _Dear Fiyero,_

 _Holy Shiz, I don't even know why I'm writing this. I don't write things; G(a)linda was also the one who kept a diary, not me._

 _What am I even supposed to say to you? I suppose I could tell you how I am (fine), what I have been doing (running for my life) and what I want most (to come home). But somehow, even that leaves me with very little to tell you._

 _The likelihood that you'll ever even read this is minuscule- wanted fugitives don't exactly write letters to their friends, much less actually send them. In fact, this is going right_ _into the fire after I finish. Sometimes it is nice to put thoughts to paper though. It somehow makes things less lonely._

 _It makes me feel like someone cares._

 _The funny thing is though, I've always been able to talk to you. I know how ludicrous that must sound but, against all odds, you have become someone that I feel comfortable around. You're important to me, Fiyero. Perhaps more important that I even want to admit to myself._

 _Sometimes I hate this life. I miss Glinda and Nessa. I miss Shiz._

 _I miss you._

 _Oz, I would never tell you that to your face. I'm even sure why I suddenly have the courage to write the words. Maybe the knowledge that you'll never actually see this letter is bolstering my bravery. Maybe not. Whatever it is, this is my safe space tonight._

 _There are days that I feel like leaving was worth it. There has been some_ _success with the Resistance. More and more Animals are maintaining their skills instead of regressing. There are even some that are regaining some of the abilities they have lost. It's these moments that I wrk so hard for. Moments like that leave my heart so full I fear that it might burst, yet I wouldn't care._

 _That is why I keep running. That is why I keep working._

 _Sometimes the temptation to come home is so strong, I can barely resist it. There are time I would love nothing more than to laughing with Glinda and caring for Nessa. Oz, sometimes I would give anything to be nagging you to study knowing how much you could do if you tried._

 _But you don't need me anymore, do you? You've graduated (Congratulotions!) and if the papers are to be believed, it seems you've been newly appointed as Captain of the Gale Force. I must admit, that did surprise me. But then again, what else am I to expect? You were born to do great things, Fiyero. It seems as though you've finally realized it too._

 _I'm proud of you. Truly._

 _I do hope we meet again one day. In my darkest dreams, we would meet under much different circumstances, but then again dreams are meant to be private, are they not? Suffice it to say, I care about you, Fiyero._

 _More than I ever thought I could._

 _This letter is staring to venture into dangerous territory, so perhaps it is best to bring it to a close._

 _Be well. Do good._

 _And try not to drink too much, will you? You tend to be a mushy drunk._

 _I miss you, you idiot._

 _Yours always,_

 _Elphaba._

 _P.S...I love you..._


	12. 97

**This one was... interesting to adapt to the Wicked-verse. In any event, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **For RavenCurls- I hope this satisfies. You should have cavity by the end of this one ;)**

* * *

 _ **#97- I'll pick you up at the airport**_

"Fiyero, where in Oz are you taking us?"

"That's the funny thing, actually," Fiyero chuckled as he studied the map he held in this hands. "We're nowhere near Oz or it's borders. Part of the whole 'we're-supposed-to-be-dead-and-never-heard-from-again' act." Glancing back at her, he smirked playfully. "So you see? Perfectly safe."

Eyes narrowed, Elphaba et out an indignant huff. "I thought I was supposed to be the reckless one in this relationship."

"Quite the opposite," Fiyero commented as he indicated a right hand turn. "You're the rational, prudent one. I, on the other hand, am the foolish, charmingly dashing one."

"Well, you got the foolish part right, anyway," Elphaba muttered. Pushing handful of ebony hair out of her face, she asked, "Are you certain you know where we're going? That's the third time we've past that tree."

In front of her, her husband swirled to face her, his expression clearly affronted. "Really, Fae? Have you forgotten how I led the Gale Force for nearly three years through every field and forest in Oz looking for you?"

"You also never found me." she retorted with a smug smile and raise of her brow.

"Not the point." Returning his attention to the trail before him, Fiyero consulted the map again and broke into a triumphant smile. "Come on. We're nearly there!"

"I would have more faith in you if you simply told me where was!" Elphaba called after him with an indignant cry. "Fiyero! Ugh..." Hiking up her skirts, she traipsed after the Prince as he disappeared around the bend. "Fiyero Tiggular, I spent five years living in the forest. For what it's worth, if your idea of romancing me for our anniversary is shlepping though ankle deep mud for hours on end, then I will send you straight back to Glinda."

"No, you won't" His face appeared suddenly through the think brush that surrounded them. "You love me too much."

"I will neither admit nor deny that statement at the moment," she called back, then muttered. "But you'd think that after seven years with the woman -and being a Prince besides- someone would have whipped you into shape by now."

"And again, you're wrong." Fiyero suddenly appeared beside her, clasping her hand as he helped her around a particularly large mud puddle. "That pleasure is all yours, too."

"Lucky me," Elphaba deadpanned as she hopped down from the log-bridge, still holding tightly to her husband's hand.

His grip only tightened as she landed on her feet in front of him. "Never let go, right?"

Unable to stop the roll of her eyes, Elphaba felt a smile prick at her lips despite herself. "You do realize how incredibly cheesy you sound when you say things like that, don't you?"

He simply nodded and pulled her fully into his arms, linking his finger together at the small of her back. "Extra sharp, I'm sure." Bending his head, the Prince took her silence as an opportunity to steal the kiss he had wanted for the better part of the day. "But what can I say, sweetheart? You bring out the best in me."

"Hmm." she replied, raising her chin slightly to challenge. "Is that so?"

"Most certainly," he replied, his expression serious. "It's been six whole days since my last "incident."

"Oh, Sweet Oz..." Shaking her head, she said again, "You're ridiculous."

"But I'm your ridiculous," he retorted, ducking his head to catch her eye. "See that ring on your finger? It means _forever._ "

She sighed dramatically, tracing his temple with her long fingers. "Like, _forever,_ forever?"

His nod was solemn. "I'm afraid so, love." Pulling her closer, he kissed her again. "A life sentence, I'm afraid."

"Well then," she whispered, leaning further into his chest. "I suppose fighting you is positively hopeless."

"Definitely," he answered against her mouth, teasing her lower lip a little before kissing her properly again, a bit more passionately every time. His smile slowly grew as he felt her arms slide up around his neck, bringing her further still into the circle of his arms so they were nearly nose-to-nose. "I'll always find you, Fae."

"Good," she answered before claiming his lips again, tightening her arms around his neck and he immediately knew he was forgiven for dragging her through two miles of dense underbrush. Even after three years of leaving Oz behind, he never grew tired of holding her or learning new things about her, or-

"I'm sure you know it isn't polite to extend an invitation and the proceed to ignore your guest upon arrival," a new voice chirped. "And- ugh, Elphie, did you know you have leaves in your hair?"

The green girl shot out her husbands' arms in an instant and into another pair waiting for her only feet away. " _Glinda?_ " she shrieked, even as she hugged the other woman tightly. "What in Oz are you doing here?"

The blonde woman squeezed right back. "I came to see you. I know we weren't sure when we would be able to visit again, but Fiyero contacted me and asked me to come for your anniversary. I thought it was a kind gesture _especially since I wasn't invited to the wedding._ ", she said pointedly, accepted with a glare at the Prince for good measure.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," he responded with a smile, even as he received his hug from the Good Witch. "By now, you know exactly why there was hardly a wedding to begin with."

"So that is why we had to hike all the way out here?" Elphaba's tone was incredulous.

"Well, I couldn't very well show up on the middle of town without causing a commotion, now could I?" Glinda reasoned. "Besides, Fiyero said he would meet me here and you know how good he's always been with directions."

"So I've heard," Elphaba replied dryly. Still, she moved to her husband's side, pecking a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, my sweet," she whispered, leaning into him as his arm encircled her shoulders.

"Happy Anniversary, Fae." he said simply, kissing the top of her head, releasing her as she slipped her arm through Glinda's. "Glin, I assume you bag are already waiting for us at the house?"

"Naturally," the blonde replied with a smile. "Pearce is nothing if not efficient."

Elphaba squeezed her hand. "How long will you be staying?"

"Just a long weekend, I'm afriad. It was all I could spare on short notice and Adrian complains about having to hold off the press while I'm gone. He sends his love."

"Well, we'll definitely take any time with you we can get," Fiyero supplied, falling into step beside them. "You know, it really is so _good_ to see you, Glinda."

It was Glinda's turn to roll her eyes. "Was I blinded by love or has he always been this insufferable?"

"It's part of his charm," Elphaba commented, but tossed a smile behind her, which her husband returned fully. With a wink, she added, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
